You're my halo
by ichbin
Summary: One-shot song fic. Niles and CC through the years. The song is Halo by Byonce


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but I would so have made a Niles/CC spinoff!

A/N: Ok, heard this song today and totally fell in love with it. Halo by Beyonce.

* * *

_Remember those walls I built__  
__Well, baby they're tumbling down__  
__And they didn't even put up a fight__  
__They didn't even make up a sound_

Niles and CC were sitting on the couch. He was absentmindedly flipping through the channels of the television and CC was leaning up against his chest reading a book. He shifted a little, making his cologne tickle her nose. Shutting her eyes for a second, she breathed it in slowly and let a smile creep on her lips. "Mmmmm"

"CC?" Niles pulled his head back a little to look at her. "What is it?"

"You smell really good." CC said simply, patting his chest.

Niles smiled and enjoyed how comfortable she was with him.  
_  
__I found a way to let you in__  
__But I never really had a doubt__  
__Standing in the light of your halo__  
__I got my angel now__  
_

"Ok, CC. Just keep breathing, I'll be around on your side in just a sec," Niles said to her as he got out of the car. She didn't have time to realize he was gone before he appeared at her side again. Just like every other minute of this pregnancy, he was there for her: Getting another pillow; going for ice-cream in the middle of the night; foot massages; hot baths; tender lovemaking; doctor's appointments; and just about everything else she hadn't even thought of yet.

"Owwww" she moaned through another contraction.

"Not much longer now darling. Just another deep breath; one, two, three…k, now PUSH!" She squeezed his hand and had no idea how she was going to get through this, until he squeezed back and she saw all that love in his eyes.

CC saw that same love a little while later when Niles was holding their daughter. She knew they both had an angel to watch over them.

_It's like I've been awakened__  
__Every rule I had you breakin'__  
__It's the risk that I'm takin'__  
__I ain't never gonna shut you out__  
_

"I told you before, Mother. Niles is my husband. We have a daughter for Christ's sake. When are you going to get it through your thick head that he is more than good enough for us?" CC almost shouted into the phone. "I don't care what he does for a living…I just don't care." CC was on the verge of tears now, her mother's tirade was getting old and she just didn't have the energy to deal with it anymore.

Niles came up behind her, placing his hand softly on his back, "Just breathe baby, I'm here."

CC leaned back into him, grateful for his support, for his love.

"I'm sorry you feel this way, but I've made my decision. My life is with Niles and our baby. Goodbye mother."

She hung up the phone and turned into the waiting arms of her husband.

_  
__Everywhere I'm looking now__  
__I'm surrounded by your embrace__  
__Baby I can see your halo__  
__You know you're my saving grace__  
_

Niles held her around the waist as they both waved Lauren goodbye. "She's going to be fine, CC. Jonah and Eve are with her, they'll make sure she's ok."

"I know I'm just being silly," CC whimpered, "but my baby is growing up. I can't believe she's starting school already. Where did the time go?" She blotted herself in his arms, "What am I going to do all day now?"

"What, you mean besides work?" Niles smirked softly, bringing her chin up to look at him.

"I know, I know, but before, I could just come see her with you whenever I had a break. Now I'll have to wait all day before I see her again."

"Hey, you can still come see me," Niles offered. Lowering his town and waggling his eyebrows suggestively, "I'm sure I can distract you Mrs. Brightmore."

"Oh Niles," CC playfully swatted his chest. "You are so much more than a distraction."

_You're everything I need and more__  
__It's written all over your face__  
__Baby I can feel your halo__  
__Pray it won't fade away_

Niles held her hand as the doctor gave them the results of the latest tests. Even now, he was her support. CC squeezed back, hoping she could be of comfort to him as he had been to her all these years.

"Everything looks great Niles." Dr. Philips said, "You're doing well; your heart has never looked stronger and I'm sure you're going to outlive me!"

CC breathed a sigh of relief. She knew he took care of himself, but since they were together, she insisted on coming to all his appointments so she could hear it for herself.

That night, wrapped in his arms, she closed her eyes in silent prayer of thanks as she had done almost every night since he'd survived the heart attack. Before they were together, she would cross her hands in the ritualistic gesture from the loneliness of her own bed. Now, she always laid her hands across his heart while she prayed, and then would replace her hands by her lips to kiss his chest when she finished.

"You are my life, Niles Brightmore" she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

_I can feel your halo halo halo__  
__I can see your halo halo halo__  
__I can feel your halo halo halo__  
__I can see your halo halo halo__  
_

"And you are mine, CC Brightmore" Niles kissed her hair, "You make me a better man."

_  
__Hit me like a ray of sun__  
__Burning through my darkest night__  
__You're the only one that I want__  
__Think I'm addicted to your light_

"Niles!" CC shouted from the foyer. "Niles!" She tried again, a little louder this time. "Niilless!" When she didn't' get answer, she hurried to the kitchen. Even though he had been working out, and all the tests were clear, she always had that little nagging feeling in the back of her head that maybe…

"What is it, CC?" His voice reassured her right away.

"Why didn't you ans…" her voice faltered at the sight of him, freshly showered, his hair still damp, clad only in a towel. "Oh god, how does an old man like you still look so good." She murmured, leaning on the kitchen counter for support.

"Well, I married a witch and she cast a spell on me." Niles answered with a smirk, and then continued huskily as he wrapped his arm around her, "She's insatiable and insists that I satisfy her every desire." He dropped his lips enticingly onto hers and pulled her into him.

"Oh Butler Boy, seems like that witch is making things hard on you," CC remarked, as the proof of his love for her made itself known against her thigh.

"You have no idea," Niles lamented as he swept her into his arms and headed to their bedroom.

_I swore I'd never fall again__  
__But this don't even feel like falling__  
__Gravity can't forget__  
__To pull me back to the ground again_

"And now, Niles and Chastity will share with us their vows," the preacher said from his spot on the dune.

"My darling CC, these past fifteen years have been nothing short of incredible. A very good thing, given that the fifteen before that were complete torture. I realized when I was writing these vows that we're not celebrating a mere fifteen years together, but thirty years of banter, put downs, insults, comebacks, come ons, subtle flirts, not so subtle flirts, risqué adventures in places we'll keep to ourselves," he winked at her and she actually blushed, "and I know I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world."

"Even when we were at each other's throats, you must know that I would have died to protect you. No one makes fun of my CaCa but me!" Niles pointed at himself proudly, "And now, the sweetest treasure of my life is that no matter how many zingers we throw at each other, I know my lovely angel will be in my arms at night. I would do it all again in an instant, and every instant after that. You are my life, without you I am not whole. Marry me, CC, and make me the happiest man in the world, again."

"Oh Niles, " CC brought her hand up to his cheek and softly kissed him. Realizing everyone was looking, she blushed again and looked away from his laughing eyes to their friends and family, "Sorry, I couldn't resist." She took a breath and started speaking from the heart.

"Ok, Butler Boy, you're a hard act to follow. Fifteen years and just over two months since you first proposed to me and we started on that crazy roller coaster ride to hell and back. What started out as what I thought was the prank of the century turned into the most wonderful adventure. I thought I had it made; everything I could want, and then you made me look into that mirror and I realized everything I would have missed if I didn't take the chance. I'm thankful everyday that you opened the door to me that night, and gave me the chance I was sure I didn't deserve. I'm so glad that you did." The look she gave him conveyed all the love that she held for him in her heart and Niles could feel tears welling at the corner of his eyes.

"I have no idea how many more years we've got on this ride, but I swear to you that even after we're gone, I'll still be roaming the Earth with you. You're my light, the man of my dreams and the angel in my reality. I would love to marry you, again." Niles didn't miss that she used the exact same words to accept this request as she had that day in the elevator.

"By the power vested in me," the preacher started, but the rest was drowned out by claps and cheers as Niles took his wife in his arms and kissed her soundly.

_  
__Feels like I've been awakened__  
__Every rule I had you breakin'__  
__The risk that I'm takin'__  
__I'm never gonna shut you out__  
_

"Tell me, CC" Niles asked softly as his wife cried in his shoulder.

"They found a lump Niles." CC spoke so softly, Niles wasn't sure he had heard right.

"A lump? Where? When? Talk to me, woman."

"Lauren, at the doctor's, today…"

Niles understood, their daughter, their precious little girl. "What does it mean?"

"There will be more tests, and we'll know after if it's benign…or malignant." The sobs came with the last word, and Niles knew that they needed to let it out, the sadness, the anger, all of it. It was the only way they could be there for Lauren, for she would surely need their support. Now, however, his wife needed him and there was nowhere else he would even think of being.

_  
__Everywhere I'm looking now__  
__I'm surrounded by your embrace__  
__Baby I can see your halo__  
__You know you're my saving grace_

There were candles everywhere in the living room and soft music followed the couple dancing intimately across the room.

"I love you," Niles whispered in her ear.

"I love you," CC whispered back. "Do you think they've landed yet?"

Niles looked at his watch. "There's at least another hour or so before their flight is supposed to land. I don't expect them to call at least until tomorrow though," Niles chuckled. "People on their honeymoon never really take the time to call their parents!"

CC laughed lightly with him, "I know. Hell, I'll be surprised if we hear from them any time sooner than the day they get back!" She pulled him down with her on the couch and snuggled up into his arms. "It was a beautiful day."

"Yes, it was. Our daughter has turned into a wonderful young woman. I think Thomas will make a good husband, he loves her so much."

"I'm just happy that she allowed herself to be vulnerable enough. With all she's been through, Tom didn't have an easy go of winning that heart of hers." CC mused.

"Hmmm, sounds like someone else I know." Niles kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I was 'The Bitch of Broadway' back then, I didn't think I needed anyone. Lauren, well, she thought no one could ever love her. The scars from the surgery went much deeper."

"Yes, it's a good thing she let you take her to that support group. Though I must say, I've never been happier than when her doctor told us they had gotten all of it and she would be alright. As a dad, it never occurred to me that Lauren would hate me for having agreed to the operation. I just wanted my baby to be safe." Niles felt a few tears trickle down his cheeks as he remembered the whole ordeal.

CC patted his arm, "It's all behind us now. We couldn't do much more than we did, it was up to Lauren to decide to live again, and when she did that, a lot of the hurt went away with it. It was hard, but she seems happy now, and I'm happy that she's talking to you again."

"Me too, darling, me too."

_You're everything I need and more__  
__It's written all over your face__  
__Baby I can feel your halo__  
__Pray it won't fade away__  
_

CC took another haggard breath. "She's beautiful, you're grandfather would have been so proud." Emily smiled, "I know grandma, I know." Cooing at her week old daughter, Emily looked back at CC, "I love you grandma."

Lauren took her mother's hand as Emily took Claire back out of the room.

"Mom?" Lauren spoke softly.

"Lauren, you know, he's here with us now. I can feel his arms around me." CC smiled weakly. She knew he would come for her. He had been with her for so long; even the last two years, she felt him with her every day. Of course, it had been so hard not actually seeing his smile.

"I know Mom. You're going to see him again soon," the tears fell on her cheeks. Lauren didn't want her to go, but she knew her mother would be so happy to be with her dad again. "Tell him I love him, ok?"

"Of course, Lauren," CC looked over her daughter's shoulder at something and smiled, "He says he loves you too."

_I can feel your halo halo halo__  
__I can see your halo halo halo_


End file.
